


Hurricane Cam, Hurricane Alex

by LivinOnARarePair



Series: Inside A Hurricane [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a Hurricane knows what it's like Inside a Hurricane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Cam, Hurricane Alex

“I’m just saying,” Anton says. “It could be fun.”

Cam scowls from where he’s fucking himself on Anton’s cock. Anton shrugs. Cam’s a control freak; he knows this. Cam probably only does _this_ because Anton’s willing to lay back and let him do what he wants. Bringing someone else in . . . It would be unpredictable, and Cam can’t have that, can’t stand not knowing he’ll be able to control everything.

“How about I talk to him?” Anton says. “Tell him how you are.”

“How about if you shut up and let me do this?” Cam growls, heat stolen from his words by the breathlessness of his voice.

Anton just smiles and runs a hand up the straining muscle in Cam’s thigh.

*********

Later, over dinner, Cam says, “Talk to him. Let him know what he would be getting into.” He doesn’t look happy to be saying it, but Anton can tell that Cam’s curious, wants to try it. “But if I don’t like it, I’m allowed to kick him out.”

Anton smiles and reaches over to pat Cam’s hand. “Would not expect any less,” he says. “Especially since you kicked _me_ out the first time we did.”

Cam slugs him in the shoulder.

*********

Anton’s really good about easing them into it, letting Cam get used to Alex being around. First, he invites Alex out to lunch with them, leaving with an ambiguous, “Should do this again sometime.” Then he invites Alex over to play video games or invites him to their hotel room to watch bad movies. He does this for about a month before he actually makes the proposition.

They’re out celebrating a win. Alex is dancing with some of the rookies when Anton slides up behind him, plastering his front up against Alex’s back. Cam watches from across the bar and sees Alex lean back into Anton, sees Anton curled over him, speaking directly in his ear. Sees the moment Anton makes the offer. Alex’s eyes flick up and catch hotly on Cam’s. They stick for a moment while the Russians dance together. Then Anton leans back, done talking, and Alex, eyes never leaving Cam’s, nods.

*********

It takes another week for them to coordinate. Anton and Alex speak Russian a lot, and Alex blushes every time he looks at Cam. It’s really pretty.

Finally, they’re all together at Anton’s, as per Cam’s request. They start out on the couch.

“Anton told you the rules, right?” Cam asks Alex.

Alex nods. “You control everything and can kick me out if you want to,” he says slowly, concentrating on his English.

Cam nods. “Are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” Alex says without hesitation.

“Okay,” Cam says. “Let’s go upstairs.”

They go up to Anton’s room, and Cam closes the door behind them.

“I want you both naked,” he says and starts to strip himself.

Moments later, they’re all naked, and Cam’s thinking about what to do. Alex shoots a glance at Anton, lip caught between his teeth. Cam sees Anton nod once in his peripheral, and then Alex is sinking to his knees on the floor, sitting back on his heels with his head lowered. “How do you want me?” he asks softly.

Cam walks up to him slowly, lifting Alex’s face with a hand cupped on his jaw. “I want you right there,” he murmurs.

Alex looks up at him with clear brown eyes, and Cam just wants to wreck him. He slides his fingers into Alex’s hair and eases him forward, keeping his grip loose so Alex can refuse if he wants to. But Alex doesn’t. Instead, he braces his hands on Cam’s thighs and leans forward to get his mouth on the head of Cam’s half-hard cock. It doesn’t take long for Cam to get all the way there, and then Alex just goes for it, and damn, he’s good. He doesn’t bother using his hand on the base, just works his way down until he can take Cam all the way. Cam’s getting close, but . . .

“Stop,” he says, pulling Alex off his cock with his hand still twisted in the Russian’s hair.

“Something wrong?” Anton drawls from where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his cock lazily.

“No,” Cam says. “Just don’t want this to be over before it really gets started. He’s really good. Show him, Alex.”

Alex looks up at him uncertainly until Cam goes to sit beside Anton and beckons Alex over. “Show him,” he repeats, voice quiet.

Alex comes over and kneels between Anton’s spread legs. He looks up at Anton who nods, assuring him that it’s okay. Alex glances at Cam again before leaning forward and replacing Anton’s hand with his mouth. Anton sighs appreciatively, threading his fingers through Alex’s hair. Cam reaches out to do the same, twining his fingers with Anton’s. Alex hums encouragingly, and Cam leans against Anton.

“Good, right?” he murmurs against Anton’s collarbone.

“Hm,” Anton hums his agreement. A moment later, his head tips back as he comes. Alex swallows and stays in place until Cam pulls him off. Anton’s fingers fall from Alex’s hair, and Cam halls the smaller Russian up on the bed so Alex’s body is covering his. Cam reaches out and flails a moment before hitting Anton’s shoulder. “Take a minute and get back in it, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Anton says, laying back on the bed to catch his breath.

“Great,” Cam murmurs, not really listening. He pulls Alex down and presses their mouths together. He can still taste Anton there, and it’s incredible. And damn Alex is just awesome with his mouth all around. He kisses hungrily, and Cam loves the feeling of being devoured. When they break apart, Cam has just enough time to gasp, “I want you to fuck me,” before Alex is diving back in again.

Alex pulls back a second later, looking down at Cam incredulously, hair falling across his forehead a little. “What?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Cam repeats, eyes locked on Alex’s.

“Oh,” Alex says. “Okay. Do you have, ah . . . ?”

“Anton,” Cam says. “Get the lube.”

Anton grumbles something in Russian that makes Alex duck his head to hide a smile. Cam pulls Alex back down to kiss him while Anton gets the lube and condoms. Cam loses track of Anton while he’s kissing Alex, and he jumps when he feels Alex pushing his legs apart.

Alex breaks the kiss and looks over his shoulder. “Do you want me to . . . ?”

Anton rubs a hand over Alex’s thigh. “I think you’re fine where you’re at. I can do this.”

Alex looks back to Cam who just pulls Alex back down to kiss him again. Anton goes to opening Cam up, but Cam’s barely aware of him there, because damn, Alex is amazing with his mouth. He doesn’t come back to the surface until Anton pats his thigh and says, “Ready to go.”

Cam reluctantly breaks the kiss to lean down and pluck a condom off the comforter which he then hands to Alex. “Do you want to do this?”

Alex nods, taking the condom and tearing the packet open with his teeth. Cam lays back and looks up at him from half-lidded eyes. Alex doesn’t look away from him as he slides the condom on in one long stroke. Cam has to look down at that to see what he’s about to take, and damn. Alex is . . . _big_.

“Okay?” Alex asks, stroking a hand over Cam’s thigh.

Cam nods. “Yeah.”

Alex nods to himself then reaches down to line himself up. And then he’s pushing in, and, “Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Cam swears as Alex slides in, in, in, a long stretch that stokes a fire low in Cam’s belly until it’s a roaring blaze.

Alex swears in Russian. “Cam . . . So tight.”

Cam swears as Alex starts to move. Alex sets a fast rhythm, and this isn’t going to last long at all. Alex is muttering Russian under his breath, and Cam looks over at Anton to see his reaction. Anton’s laying beside them on his side, propped up on an elbow, free hand stroking his cock that’s definitely getting back in the game. Cam will have to make sure he gets a little more tonight.

Alex shifts his hips, hitting a place inside of Cam that sends lightning up and down his spine, snapping Cam’s attention back to him. Cam clutches at Alex’s arms, tilting his hips to try to get more of that incredible feeling. Alex makes a broken noise, losing his rhythm, and oh, he’s about to come. Cam clenches around him, dragging it out of Alex. Alex screws his eyes shut and lets out a string of Russian on a breath. Cam rocks his hips up against him, drawing it out for Alex until the Russian collapses on him.

“Fuck, sorry,” he says, realising Cam hasn’t come yet. “I can . . . .”

“Lay down for a minute. Anton will finish me off,” Cam says.

Alex nods and pulls out, flopping to the side. Cam reaches over and tugs Anton on top of him. “C’mon. Make me come,” he says.

“Pushy,” Anton scolds with a fond smile as he settles between Cam’s spread legs.

Cam’s about to protest, but Anton slides in, nailing Cam’s prostate on the first stroke, rendering Cam utterly incapable of speech. Cam knows Anton will take a while to come the second time, so he isn’t worried. Anton fucks him hard and deep, and Cam is so, so close. Anton leans down close and drops a word on Cam’s lips.

“Come.”

And Cam does, back arching off the bed, something just shy of a scream tearing itself out of his throat. He feels like he’s inside the sun, hot all over and suspended in the feeling. He comes down slowly, blinking back to awareness. Anton’s still above him and cups Cam’s jaw softly, sweeping his thumb over Cam’s cheek.

“I think this is first time we do this that I was on top,” he says. He lifts his gaze to smile at Alex. “You bring out a different side of Cam.”

“Not quite,” Cam says between breaths, looking up at Anton. “Now . . . I want you to fuck him.”

Anton sits back, slipping out of Cam who makes a small noise of discomfort at the loss. Anton looks at Alex. “Okay with you?”

Cam tilts his head up to look at Alex, to see him nod.

“Da,” he murmurs. “Yes.”

“Come here,” Anton says, beckoning Alex over.

“Where do you want me?” Alex asks quietly.

Anton manhandles Alex until he’s on his hands and knees above Cam. “Right here,” Anton says, running his hands over all of Alex he can reach. “You may want to hold on to Cam.”

Alex looks down at Cam and blushes. Cam smiles at him and pulls him down for a kiss. They kiss while Anton opens Alex up. Cam can tell each time Anton adds a finger because Alex shivers above him.

“Ready?” Anton asks eventually.

“Yeah,” Alex says breathlessly.

He braces himself, and Cam runs his hands over all the exposed skin he can reach. Anton starts to push in, and Alex’s eyes flutter shut, and he drops his head to hang between his shoulders. Cam can feel Alex’s knees tightening on either side of his hips, and Alex’s hands find Cam’s shoulders, holding on as if for his life. Anton starts to fuck him, and Alex swears under his breath, a string of colourful Russian. Cam lays back and just enjoys the view, too spent to really get into it again.

Alex’s orgasm sneaks up on all of them. He swears loudly and trembles above Cam, coming between them. Cam reaches down to stroke Alex through it, drawing it out for him, and Alex makes an appreciative little noise and dips down to kiss Cam, sweet and a little uncoordinated. He shivers and twitches away from Cam’s hand when he’s given all he can and leans down to rest his forehead on Cam’s shoulder. Cam gently strokes Alex’s back, Alex’s little overstimulated noises in his ears while Anton continues to fuck him, seeking out his own release.

Finally, Anton stills and comes with a quiet moan. Cam strokes his thigh with his foot because he can’t reach Anton otherwise, and Anton laughs at him. The other goalie pulls out of Alex and flops down on the bed beside them, sighing his contentment. Without Anton holding him up, Alex tips sideways and falls onto the bed beside Cam, struggling to catch his breath.

Anton’s the first to move, getting up and going into the en suite to get a washcloth. He comes back and cleans them all off, then tosses it to the floor beside the bed. He gets the other two to move beneath the covers, though neither of them want to move. Anton slides into the bed, putting Cam in the middle, and Cam hums happily. He snuggles in between the other boys.

After a moment, Anton leans up and slugs Alex jovially in the shoulder. “Good job! You didn’t get kicked out like me first time.”

Cam goes to tackle him, but Anton holds him off and drops him back on the bed. Cam’s too spent to pursue it.

“Can we do this again?” Alex asks in that oh-so-soft voice of his.

“You went twice. Aren’t you tired?” Cam says.

“No, no, I mean,” Alex says quickly. “I mean . . . Get together. Again?”

He’s looking expectantly at Cam. Cam turns to look at Anton only to find him looking back at him, waiting. He turns back to Alex, considering. Alex has his bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking so nervous, and . . . 

“Yeah,” Cam finds himself saying. “Yeah, we can do this again.”


End file.
